


the deerly beloved [Podfic]

by quoththegayven



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Game(s), Post-Time Skip, claude's face appreciation, everyone's cute and nosy about their enigmatic professor and house leader, golden deer house discusses byleth/claude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "the deerly beloved" by bylass.Byleth and Claude were having a moment alone the garden, if you didn't count the seven others crammed around the tiny window trying to get a peek at them.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	the deerly beloved [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the deerly beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138959) by [bylass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylass/pseuds/bylass). 



  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 12:00

**File Size:** 11.5 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to bylass for permission to record this fic! It was absolutely begging to be read aloud and I had a lot of fun with it <3 
> 
> You can find some amazing fanart for this fic [on twitter](https://twitter.com/zeeohyi/status/1176398666526945280) and [on tumblr](https://zeeohyi.tumblr.com/post/187897493330/ugh-they-were-about-to-kiss-from-the-deerly), if you want! (also @the artist if you see this and wouldn't mind me using your art as (better) cover art please let me know, because frankly yours was so perfect I couldn't imagine trying to capture the scene as well fhskjlfgshfg)


End file.
